Kyo and Tohru together?
by kitty107347
Summary: Tohru has just accepted Kyo into her life but what happens when she finds out about his deep dark secret that he even doesn’t admit to himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Tohru in this story has no idea about Kyo's transformation when he removes the subjugation beads

"I can't believe that Kyo and I are finally going out?" Tohru reminisced to herself as she walked back to Shigure's house. "So much has happened in the past little while. We have gone through so much over these years and we have accomplished so many things, I'm glad the way that all this turned out. He opens up to me more and isn't afraid to speak his mind when he talks to me. That's what I love about him. He's so honest and upfront. I never need to worry about him being unfaithful or lie to me ever again." Tohru thought happily to herself.

"How am I going to tell her? Kyo thought to himself as he was pacing around the kitchen. "She such a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her, but what if I don't tell her and she finds out by accident? Will she still accept me then?"

"Daydreaming about yourself again stupid?" Yuki commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am not you damn rat; and it's non of your damn business"

"It's just that you're staring out into space for no reason and you look like a dufus. I wonder what Tohru would say if she saw you looking so stupid?"

"Shut-Up you damn rat! This has nothing to do with you"

TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO

"Hey, I'm home! ... Is anyone here?"

"Welcome back Tohru. How wuz your trip to the store?" asked Shigure

"It was really good actually. There was a really good sale on so I bought some good stuff that we can eat for dinner tonight."

TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO TOHRUKYO

"Well I'm gonna have to tell her sometime. But how am I going to do that. I've finally won over her and her trust after all this time, and now it's all gonna blow up in my face if she finds out."

"Why don't you just stop standing around acting stupid and just go down there and just tell her already. You're not helping anything y just staying up her and acting stupid." Yuki said

"It's not that easy okay. I mean I like her and all and I'm pretty sure she likes me, but I'm not sure if she's ready to accept all that I am, and the way that I am now would make any mother cry."

"YUKI, KYO dinner time!;" Tohru called from downstairs in the kitchen

"Well I have to face her sooner or later" Kyo thought to himself before he walked out of the room downstairs to eat supper that Tohru had so carefully prepared.

**Not that good I realize this fact and I do accept flames, but try to be nice because I'm just an amateur writer and nothing more**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note: To all you abed watcher's of Fruits Basket, AYAME!!! Will be making a cameo in this chapter!! So hold onto your Manga books and buckle up for this (better than the last) (not rly) chapter!!!**

The air was stifled. It was so quiet that no one would even know that they were there. The "family" of four sat so quietly while they ate their supper that even the most pig-headed person could tell that something was up.

"So… did anything exciting happen at school today because you all are more quiet than usual." Shigure asked the very sullen teens at the dinner table.

"Not anything out of the ordinary than what usually happens. The dumb rat kept getting in my way and was constantly embarrassing Miss Honda in front of the school and showing her off as "_**HIS**__" _woman." Yuki commented

"But why wouldn't I want the school to know? I just want to keep the guys off of her because they still swarm her like a local celebrity" Kyo retorted

"Kyo, that's very nice of you and all, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. But thank you for your concern. I'm just more worried about passing final exams so I can start to prepare for my summer job and school for next year and…"

"Tohru, you really work too hard. You need to take a break and just relax. You always worry us with all the times that you come home and you're exhausted. Not to mention that you come home and are responsible for all the duties at home too." Shigure

"Shigure is right Miss Honda. You should take a vacation sometimes and just tend to yourself."

"But what about the house and all of the chores and the cooking and keeping up on my grades because that's never something I've been good at" Tohru said with a very big breath.

AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME AYAME

"Now all I have to do is the dishes, finish my paper for school, and then I can help Kyo with his homework." Huh, work sure is piling up at work now that Momiji went with Haru back to the main house for the next little while." Tohru contemplated to herself

Then out of nowhere, there was a scream heard from the other room. Tohru thinking that Yuki threw Kyo off the roof again and he fell into mortal peril (Imagine his pain and suffering for yourself) for the 12th time that week, she dropped what she was doing and ran into the other room to see was going on.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **

"What, what happened? What is all the screaming about?" Tohru said as she rushed from the kitchen. She then realized what all the screaming was about.

"With the grace of a swan, and all the beauty of the flowers in the world, there is only one man who can keep all this beauty sacred and pure! It's as if the goddess of beauty has sent me as her messenger to spread peace and love throughout the world for all to hear! I Ayame will fulfill my mission and make my dear brother proud to call me the graceful white fluffy sheep of the Souhma family."

"Could you do us all a favor and turn into a snake so we can roast you alive because we're all hungry and Tohru didn't have time to go shopping today." Kyo commented as he saw Yuki's "beloved" brother

"Why are you here Ayame. Don't you have a shop to run instead of coming to see us?"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki, can't I come and check on my little brother every once and a while and see if he's following in my footsteps?" Ayame said

"You mean by making tranny outfits for women who don't really need them?"

"Aaaaaaawwwww Yuki don`t say that. I want to know that my baby brother likes me just the way he is."

"Yeah! I'd like it if you left right now and left."

"Yuki, be nice to Aya, I invited him to stay for a few days so we could catch up because we haven't seen each other in a while." Shigure said

"Shigure I'm so glad that I could see you again! I just can't go on without you"

"I know Aya that's why I called you to come here as soon as possible so I could see you again!"

"Oh you're so sweet Shigure… o wait a second, were Hari" Ayame asked

"Hatori is tending to a family emergency back at the main house. He said that he was sorry that he couldn't come and will try to get here as soon as possible." Shigure replied

"That's a shame that he couldn't come, but I'll make sure to check up on him later" said Ayame

"Are you guys done with your little love fest yet? Because you're hogging the space in our family room and I would prefer you to take this outside if you want to continue." Kyo yelled at both of them

"Don't be so spiteful Kyo-Kyo. Just because you have some problems with your girlfriend doesn't mean that you need to take out your anger on us" said Shigure

"Don't involve Tohru in this! I'll tell her when I'm good and ready so just stay out of it?" said Kyo

"Tell me what Kyo?" Tohru asked Kyo as she walked into the family room from the kitchen

"Um… we were just talking about how much we want Ayame to leave so we can return to our normal lives."

"That's funny…I thought that you had to tell Tohru something really important that you couldn't wait to tell her."Yuki commented

"Just knock it off you guys, I don't have anything to tell Tohru so just leave it be" Kyo said

"Well if that's all that's going on, then I made some lunch if you guys want so come and get it while it's still hot" Tohru said

"Thank you Tohru, we'll all come in a minute" Shigure called out to Tohru

As everyone filed into the kitchen Yuki pulled Kyo aside

"Kyo are you going to tell her or not because if you don't tell her soon, it will only make things worse."

"I'm not really sure if I'm gonna tell her now because I'm not really sure how to tell her"

"But just make sure that you tell her sooner or not because then you can get over this and I won't have to listen to you pace around at all hours of the night."

"Fine but just let me think about it first because If just tell her like that, this can all turn into a huge disaster"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm totally the worst for making you guys wait this long for me to update. I will try not to wait this long again to update!**

"Are u coming out or not?"

"I already told you that I wouldn't be caught dead like this and I'm not coming out. You can just forget it."

"Come on let's just have a look."

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into doing this. I look totally ridiculous. I'm an embarrassment to my family."

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Lets just see once and I will never ask you for another favor again."

"Fine, but only because you said that you would pay me if I did it."

Yuki emerged from the dressing room to reveal a really ridiculous-looking princess outfit. Kyo had bet him that he couldn't but aside his differences for his brother and pluck up some man-ness to do this.

"Hey guys! You can come out now."

Tohru, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame and everyone else emerged from the backroom to see what all the fuss was about.

"Your highness Yuki, smile pretty for the camera."

Yuki was so embarrassed. He ran back into the change room and did not dare come out until everyone had left. How could he face everyone now? He would be a laughing stock to everyone who would see him now.

"**KYO YOU ARE A MAN DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"**

"OMG Yuki, I can't believe that you fell for that. That was so epic. I will **NEVER **let you live that down."

"Kyo, could you grow up just for once and act your age." Momiji replied to all their madness.

(Walking home with everyone trailing behind. Just Kyo and Yuki up-front)

"OMG I still can't believe that you fell for that. That was the greatest thing since Black-Haru totally showed you up during the endurance run."

"Ummmm…. Didn't he show you up? I just remember him creaming you until all your self-dignity was crushed and your spirit was in no hope of reviving.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU DAMN RAT?"

"Well I'm not concerned seeing as how you can never beat me in a simple sparing match anyway."

"Is that a challenge? Do you think you can take me on now?" Kyo asked

"No I just bought this shirt, and I don't want you to make it messy with your filthy paws."

"Miss Honda, would you like to walk with me? Kyo is starting to become an eyesore."

"Hey Yuki! The only one Tohru is going to walk home with is me because I'm her boyfriend."

"And I am her friend, so that also means that I have the right to escort her home."

"Stop please; you really don't need to fight over me." Tohru responded

"Miss Honda, you don't need to worry about it. I think Kyo won't be bothering anyone anymore today."

"Let's just go back home because I bought some really yummy things for dinner tonight and I think that you guys are gonna like it." Tohru said as she raced ahead of everyone else.

"Come on everyone, last one home has to deal with Kyo." Momiji called out.

"**Hey no fair!!"**

"Kyo, grow up will you."

"_How can I tell her? How would I be able to tell her? Would she still accept my feelings if I did tell her? What if now is not the right time to tell her even? She seemed so happy today and I don't want to turn that happiness into fear. With all this being said, will I just have to continue lying to her until the end or should I tell her."_

These thoughts kept running through Kyo's head as he paced around the yard. He had been at this for a good 2 hours and he didn't look like he was going to come inside any time soon.

"Kyo-Kyo it's getting dark why don't you come inside?" Shigure asked

"I can't now I'm busy and… **Don't call me Kyo-Kyo."**

"_Ok then, I will tell her. I won't put it off any longer. I have to because I can't go on like this anymore. She needs to know the truth, and the one that's gonna tell her the truth is gonna be me."_

OOOOOO look… a shiny review button. I wonder what would happen I you clicked on it???

**I will update sooner**


End file.
